Muñecos
by KiRuCrAcKpOt
Summary: —No está el de Yurio. — Dijo en un susurro, algo decepcionado. —Te equivocas, los de Yurio son los más vendidos. Tanto así que son los primeros en acabarse. Si obtienes un muñeco del gatito gruñón eres alguien con suerte.


_Yuri! on Ice no me pertenece._

* * *

 **… …**

 **Muñecos.**

 **… …**

* * *

Una de las cosas que más le disgustaban a Yuuri Katsuki eran las latas de salsa de tomate. Siempre le era un problema elegir una marca sobre otra cuando salía de compras, mantenía esa extraña manía de complicarse con cosas tan sencillas.

Razón por la que llevaba más diez minutos con dos latas diferentes en ambas manos, decidiendo cuál sería la mejor opción para hacer pizza.

—Yuuri, ya vámonos. — Viktor se quejaba sosteniendo el carrito de compras.

—No hasta que decida que marca escoger.

Respondió volviendo a concentrarse en su lucha interna con el ceño fruncido.

El peli lateado hizo un puchero. Tenían todo listo para los ingredientes de la cena, solo faltaba que Yuuri escogiera la salsa de tomate, UNA sola lata de salsa de tomate que se supone no debía tardar en escogerse en menos de un minuto.

Con un suspiro apoyo su brazo contra la barra del carrito, inspeccionando todo el lugar con su vista sus ojos brillaron al ver una mesa alejada.

— ¡Mira, Yuuri! — Llamo su atención señalando a la sección de porcelana.

Siguiendo el lugar señalado con la vista, los parpados de Katsuki se abrieron sorprendidos, colocando por fin una lata dentro del carro caminaron con tranquilidad hacia el objeto de su curiosidad.

—Vaya~ al parecer lo volvieron a hacer. — Menciono Viktor sonriendo mientras colocaba su dedo índice a la altura de sus labios.

— ¿De qué hablas? — Pregunto Yuuri mientras sostenía uno de los muñequitos de porcelana con sus manos.

—Uh… pues, normalmente sacan productos tiernos con nuestros rostros. Del equipo de patinaje o también de cualquier equipo deportivo, creo que es una cuestión de Marketing. — Se encogió de hombros. — En lo personal a mí me gustan como los hacen, son tiernos~ Solo mira a este mini Viktor~ — Sostuvo una matrioska con su rostro sonriendo de forma de corazón mientras frotaba su mejilla en contra del muñeco.

Katsuki sonrió extrañado, en Japón solían hacer eso también pero eran cosas de los fans en su mayoría. Concentrado su atención en la mesa se dio cuenta de que había varios personajes del deporte, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue encontrar una matrioska con su rostro.

Tomo con cuidado el objeto con ambas manos, inspeccionándolo por todos lados para notar que, efectivamente, era él.

—Aprobé que también hagan algunos con tu rostro. Espero que no te moleste que no te lo dijera, era una sorpresa.

Viktor dijo a su lado, adivinando por la expresión de su rostro que es lo que pasaba por su mente.

Negó despacio con la cabeza, diciendo que para él era algo nuevo todo esto siendo que solo habían pasado tres meses de haberse mudado a Rusia.

— ¡Llevémonos algunas! — El peli plateado ofreció alegre, sosteniendo la matrioska de Yuuri con sus manos. — Yo llevare el de Yuuri para guardarlo como recuerdo~.

Sonrió avergonzado, a veces Viktor decía cosas divertidas pero extrañas; escaneo con su mirada toda la mesa donde las diversas matrioskas se exhibían, llamando su atención un pequeño detalle.

—No está el de Yurio. — Dijo en un susurro, algo decepcionado.

Al escucharlo, los labios de Viktor se formaron en una sonrisa traviesa.

—Te equivocas, los de Yurio son los más vendidos. Tanto así que son los primeros en acabarse. Si obtienes un muñeco del gatito gruñón eres alguien con suerte.

Camino hasta ocultar tras de su espalda la última matrioska de Yurio de la vista del nipón, sus ojos brillando divertidos ante su plan para poder ir a casa de una vez, siendo testigo de la tristeza que reflejo el rostro de Yuuri al escuchar sus palabras.

— ¿Pero… sabes una cosa, Yuuri~? — Se acercó hasta quedar de frente mostrando el muñeco del rubio. — Al parecer tienes mucha suerte. Felicidades.

Alejo la matrioska de las manos del nipón cuando este intento tomarla con felicidad.

—Alto ahí. — Levanto la palma a la altura de su hombro. — Te la daré solo, y repito: solo, si nos vamos a pagar las compras de una vez a la caja.

Con indecisión se fijó en el carrito de compras y en la matrioska. Pasando su vista en estos dos objetos incontables veces suspiro derrotado.

Todo sea por el muñequito de Yurio.

 **… …**

 **… …**

—Katsudon. — El apodo del nipon salió repentino de los labios del rubio, sorprendiéndose incluso a si mismo.

Detuvo la caminata a su casa ante eso con el ceño fruncido, apretando con fuerza la bolsa de sus compras en su mano derecha observo a todos lados aun si poder creer lo que había dicho.

¿Por qué demonios había mencionado al cerdito si ni siquiera estaba pensando en él?

Sin querer partir su cerebro con sus preguntas sacudió su cabeza. Para cambiar sus pensamientos observo los productos de la tienda donde se había detenido por el vidrio, abriendo tanto los ojos como la boca de estupor.

La matrioska promocional del Katsudon por fin había salido a la venta, espió a todos lados de la transitada calle sin divisar a algún conocido oculto sus cabellos con su capucha.

Cinco minutos después salió de la tienda con un sonrojo en sus mejillas y el corazón latiéndole apresurado, caminando a zancadas para llegar a su hogar como si algo malo hubiera hecho.

Cargaba en su mano izquierda la bolsa de sus compras, mientras que con la derecha sostenía una pequeña caja de cartón en contra su pecho.

* * *

 **… …**

 **… …**

 **… …**

 **… …**

* * *

 **Tengo que parar de escribir one-shots y ponerme a escribir las continuaciones de mis fics… ¡pero no puedo evitarlo! xd**

 **Esto me llego por una imagen que vi hace un rato y bueno… tenia que escribirlo.**


End file.
